Love and Sorrow in the Heart
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Sequel to The Mystery of the girl name Koseki full summary inside Mixed parings and mixed parings with my OC
1. Infor and Summary

**Character's**

**Seto- Brother and Lover, and father(later on in the story)**

**Yami(Yugi) real name Atemu but his friends and two lovers just call him Yami still lives inside Yugi- Lover and Friend, and father(later on in the story)**

**Ryou Bakura- Lover and father(later in the story)**

**Marik- Lover and father(later on in the story)**

**Koseki nickname Koneko- Lover and mother(later on in the story)**

**Mokuba nickname Monkey- Little brother to Seto**

**Kai- Little brother to Koseki and Rei, Koji,Sakura**

**Later on charater's**

**Koji- First older brother to Koseki and Kai and Yugi/Yami's friend**

**Rei- Second older brother to Koseki and Kai and Yugi/Yami's friend too**

**Sakura- The younger twin sister to Koseki and big sister to Kai and Yugi/Yami's friend also**

**Pegasus- Koseki and Kai's uncle(oji-san)**

**Kisa- Daughter to Koseki and daughter to both Seto,Yami, Bakura and Marik(how can she be daughter to all four guys as her father it's called ancient Egyptian magic duh lol xD)**

**Pet's of Koseki**

**Dog with a little bit of wolf blood- Teddy**

**Wolf- Fluffy**

**Mix breed half dog half wolf- Triger**

**Mix breed half wolf half fox- Sethy-chanJr. aka Puppy**

**Teddy and Fluffy- big male animals**

**Triger and Puppy- Like Kirara from Inuyasha small to big male animals**

**Summary**

**Sequal to The Mystery of the girl name Koseki, Koseki still doesn't know anything about herself and somehow one day she slaps Seto across the face and later she cuts herself and stuff and way later Koseki goes back to her Pegasus oji-san. But well stay with her Oji-san? Well please read and found out okay XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers here is the **Sequal to The Mystery of the girl name Koseki I hope you guys love or like it XD****

****Genre- Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt&Comfort/Mystery/Angst****

****Rated- M****

****Parings- Mix plus mix with my OC****

****Note- My oc Koseki her eyes changes colors in what mood she is in.****

****Disclamer I do not own Yugioh****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Seto-kun where are you?" callled Koseki as she'd looks around the house trying to find him.

It was 7:30pm at night and it was raining and thundering outside as Koseki doesn't like this because it scare her abit.

"Monkey I don't see him anywhere" Koseki said as she holds Seto's little brother's right hand.

"Koseki-chan it's going to be alright onii-sama won't mind if I miss dinner again with us" Mokuba replied.

"No it's not okay! This is the third time he has done this to us! So I won't stand for this anymore!" Koseki replied all abit angry.

~Suddenly~

"Koneko!" yelled Seto as he ran up to her and grabbed her by the right hand.

"Huh? Seto-kun what's wrong?" Koseki asked as he'd had a slight blush as Seto went and grabbed her right hand.

"Nothings wrong! Mokuba what are you doing just standing there? Go and eat the food is alright ready" Seto replied.

"Okay onii-sama" Mokuba said as he lets go of Koseki hand and goes to the Dining room and eat.

As Seto was still holding Koseki's hand he than pulled her to himself and Koseki was now in his arms as Koseki couldn't help but blush.

"Uh...Seto-kun what are you doing?" Koseki asked as she'd feels he's arms tighten around her.

"It's nothing my Koneko" Seto replied as holds her more.

"Come" Seto said as he pulls her somewhere else as they left Mokuba while he eats with Koseki's little brother Kai so Mokuba wasn't going to be alone in there.

"Where are you taking me Seto-kun?" Koseki asked as she walks with Seto as he takes her to some place in the house.

"You will see" Seto said.

As they reach the place were Seto was taking her it was the indoor rose garden and Koseki couldn't help but smile because she loves roses.

"Seto-kun their so beautiful" Koseki replied as she'd hugged him and he blushed slightly.

"I'm so glad you like them" Seto said.

"Their so beautiful" Koseki said with a smile.

"Koneko" Seto called out to her.

"Hmm yeah" Koseki said as she'd picked up one red rose up and looked at it and than smelled it.

"I want..." Seto began to say but he couldn't say it he couldn't say Koneko I want you and you are mine but somehow he just couldn't say it to her.

"Seto-kun are you okay?" Koseki asked as she went over to him with rose still in hand.

"Yea I'm fine" Seto replied.

"Are you sure Seto-kun?" Koseki asked as she wrapped her arms around his right arm but being careful not crush the rose that was still in her hand.

Feeling Koseki's arms wrapped around his right arm Seto just looks at her and than sighs and Koseki got abit worried as she looks up at him and now they were looking into each others eyes now.

"I know there's something wrong Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she was staring at his beatiful blue eyes.

"There's nothing wrong" Seto replied as he turns his face away from hers as Koseki still had her arms wrapped around his right arm.

"Seto-kun" Koseki called out to him as she reached out one of her hands and gently turn his face back to hers.

"..." Seto stays quiet for a moment.

"I know there's something bothering you" Koseki replied as she looks into his blue eyes again.

"Koneko why do you want to know what's wrong with me?" Seto asked as he looks down at her and looks into her light blue eyes.

"Well because I care about you that's why" Koseki replied as she blushed slightly.

"Koneko" Seto replied.

"So please tell me what's wrong?" Koseki asked.

"It's just that I can't! I can't say it! No I won't say it!" Seto replied as he removes Koseki's arms that were wrapped around his right arm and step back from her too.

"Fine Seto-kun! I will leave you than maybe you just don't care about me anymore" Koseki replied all angry and sad mixed together.

"Huh? What! No it's not that Koneko" Seto replied as he walks back to her and reached out and grab her right arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done with chapter 1<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning this story will have cutting in later on chapters if you don't like than please do not read those chapters you have been warn**

****Genre- Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt&Comfort/Mystery/Angst****

****Rated- M****

****Parings- Mix plus mix with my OC****

****Note- My oc Koseki her eyes changes colors in what mood she is in.****

****Disclamer I do not own Yugioh****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Last Time

"So please tell me what's wrong?" Koseki asked.

"It's just that I can't! I can't say it! No I won't say it!" Seto replied as he removes Koseki's arms that were wrapped around his right arm and step back from her too.

"Fine Seto-kun! I will leave you than maybe you just don't care about me anymore" Koseki replied all angry and sad mixed together.

"Huh? What! No it's not that Koneko" Seto replied as he walks back to her and reached out and grab her right arm.

And now the story continues

"Koneko I love you and I do care about you but I just can't tell you what's in my head yet" Seto replied as he looks at Koseki.

"It's okay I understand Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she hugged him.

But then something happen when Koseki hugged Seto he didn't want to let go he kept his arm's still around her slim waist as he holds her close.

"Seto-kun! What's wrong? What are you doing?" Koseki asked as she looks at him as he went pulled her to the ground and onto his lap as he was now sitting on ground now as he didn't say a word just yet all he did was holds her tight.

"Koneko do you love me?" Seto asked her as he still holds her tight.

"Will yeah Seto-kun I do" Koseki replied as she looks up to face him.

*Seto holds her more and Koseki blushed abit*

"What makes you think I don't Seto-kun?" Koseki asked as she looks right into his blue eyes.

"I don't know" Seto replied as he lays his head on her shoulder and then closed his eyes.

"Seto-kun I love you with all my heart and soul and I do care about you so much" Koseki replied.

And the truth is Koseki does she loves Yami/Yugi, Seto, Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik with all her heart and soul she'd would anything for them.

"But" Seto began to say.

"No buts! I mean it! I love you and that's the end of the story!" Koseki replied as she reached up and kissed him.

As Seto feels her lips on his like Yami always does to him Seto couldn't help but wrapped his arms around more tightly around her.

~Suddenly~

"Seto-kun what are you doing?" Koseki asked with a cute moan as she watches him lay her down on the ground not removing his arms around her.

Still feeling his lips on hers and now moving down to her neck as Seto unbutton Koseki's blouse as he saw that she was wearing black bra under her blue and black fishnet shirt under the blouse. Koseki watched as Seto ripped her fishnet shirt and went planted kissed to her tummy and then to her chest and back to her neck and then to her soft sweet gentle lips as she moaned abit.

"Seto-kun" Koseki moaned as she looks to him as he was between her legs now and she blush so badly.

"Koneko I want you" Seto replied as he went removed her blouse, bra and ripped fishnet shirt.

Koseki did the same as she removed his shirt as they both conutined to make out to each other but then something happen Yami showed up.

"Hey what the hell are you doing to Koneko Kaiba!" Yami yelled as he ran over to them and then grab Koseki away from Seto as Yami covered her with his jacket that he took off so he can cover her with.

"What's the matter Yugi? Are jealous that I beat you to our beloved Koneko so I can have all to myself?" Seto replied as he looks at Yami with sly smile.

Koseki was to busy blushing as she can't believe what just happen between her and Seto as Yami on the another hand was pissed as he keep her by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done with chapter 2<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay**


	4. Bonus chapter one

**Me: *Still not here again***

**Koseki: Yugi-kun**

**Yugi: Yes**

**Koseki: Yami-kun has locked sensei up again didn't he? -_-()**

**Yugi: Yea he did**

**Koseki: Poor sensei**

**Yugi: Yep yep**

**Koseki&Yugi *Sigh***

**Ryou Bakura:Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Marik: Bonus chapter it's the same as the other chapters but bit different why you say will bonus chapter or chapters don't go with the story or stories**

**Seto- We hope you like or love bonus chapter/chapters **

**Marik: In this bonus chapter there going to crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho person we hope you like or love it**

**Yugi: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yugioh and Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapter one<strong>

It was nice day outside even though it was raining as it was raining Koseki was taking her 3:30pm kitty nap as she'd was napping in her favorite spot and it was in Ryou Bakura's room but as she'd slept in Bakura's bed Koseki wasn't going to be alone.

"Okay Koneko is taking her 3:00pm nap" Yami replied.

"Yea but why in Bakura-kun's room?" Marik asked.

"I don't know why she'd likes my room to nap in" Bakura answered.

"Shh not to loud Bakura-kun" Yami replied.

"Sorry" Bakura answered back.

("Other me where's Kaiba-kun?") Yugi asked.

("He's at work") Yami answered.

("Okay") Yugi answered.

As they were talking to one another quietly so they won't wake up Koseki from her kitty nap as Koseki on the other was sound asleep in Bakura's bed.

"Haa.. no stop" Koseki moan in her sleep.

"Huh?" the guys said in unison.

"N-no more" Koseki moan again in her sleep.

("Oooo she's having a wet dream hehe") Yami Bakura replied with smile.

("Perv!") both Yugi and Bakura said in unison as they blush.

"Ooo wet dreams are the best hehe" Yami replied as to smile as he'd agreed with Yami Bakura.

("Hey let's move in abit closer to heard more from our Koneko") Yami Marik replied.

("Why must we have such perverted dark half's") both Yugi and Bakura, and Marik said in unison.

As they go closer to Koseki as she'd slept peaceful in Bakura's bed as they got there to their surprise they saw that she was holding or hugging some guy with long red hair as he was holding her back as he'd slept too.

"Hey who the hell this that guy sleeping in Koneko's arms as she'd sleeps!" Yami and Yami Bakura almost yelled.

("We don't know") both Yugi and Bakura answered back as they sigh.

("Why do feel like I know that guy?") both Marik and Yami Marik replied as they think.

"Kaiba will not like this if he was here thank Ra he is at work today" Yami pointed out.

They were standing by the bed but some reason they weren't going to wake her up but they stayed quiet.

"Mine" Koseki said in her sleep as holds the guy was long red hair more as she'd press his face against her chest.

"Zzzz" the guy with long red didn't move as she'd did that to him.

"What now?" asked Yami.

"We can pull that guy away from Koneko" Yami Bakura pointed out.

("I know that I know that guy but from where but where? Hmmm") Marik replied as he'd still thinks.

(" Yea me too") Yami Marik agreed as he'd too thinks.

Just then a cell rings as the guy with long red hair wakes up but not Koseki as she'd keep on sleeping as the guy with long red hair gets up slowly and gently as he'd gets his cell but to Yugi and friends surprise his cell was in Koseki's blouse as he'd gets it. As the guy with long red hair was about to answer his cell Yugi/Yami and others hide as they listen to him talk on the his cell as they stayed very quiet.

Answers it

"Hello" replied the guy with long red hair with a cute yawn.

"Where the hell are you Fox?" yelled some guy on the other line of the phone.

"Sorry Dragon but I was taking a nap with my little yuki neko" the guy with long red hair replied back.

"Hn Fox your weird just get your ass home in couple hours then" replied the guy on phone.

"Hai hai Dragon" answer the guy with long red hair.

Hangs up the cell

As the guy with long red hair hangs up his cell he'd yawns again and looks down at Koseki who was at the moment hugging her stuff dragon as he'd smiles.

("I wonder what was that all about other me?") Yugi asked abit puzzled.

("I do too aibou") Yami answered Yugi back.

("I am confuse") Bakura replied.

("You and me both little one") Yami Bakura answered.

("Fox?") Marik replied.

("Dragon?) Yami Marik replied.

In 3,2,1

"Kurama you bastard! What the hell are you doing here?" both Yami Marik and Marik yelled in unison as he'd/ them jumped up and point a finger at him.

*Yugi/Yami and Bakura/Yami Bakura did a anime faceplant onto the floor*

"Huh? Oh it's you Marik; hello" Kurama replied as he'd gets off of the bed.

"I guess Marik knows him" Yami replied.

"It's seems like it Yugi-kun" Bakura agreed.

("Why do I feel there's going be perverted things going to happen to poor sweet Koneko-chan") Yugi sigh and then blush too.

("Ooo I like the sound of that little Yugi") Yami Bakura laughed slightly.

"Kurama answer my question you bastard" Marik yelled slightly as Yami Marik agreed too.

"Oh calm yourself Marik I meet her first then you and your friends did and that was four years ago" Kurama pointed out.

"Like I care Koneko is ours now" Marik growl abit.

("That's right!") Yami Marik agreed too.

You would think that all this loud talking would wake Koseki up but no she is a very heavy sleeper as she'd keeps on sleeping away.

"Why are you here Kurama? Did your lover dump you?" Marik asked with slight laugh.

("Ha he can't even keep a lover") Yami Marik laughed.

"Hey would someone please fucking tell me what's going on!?" Yami yelled abit upset.

("Other me please calm down") Yugi replied.

As that was going on Koseki on the another hand was now slowly waking as she'd gets up and rubs her eyes all cutely.

"Koneko!" Yugi and the other five lovers replied in unison as they saw her get up.

"Hey there my cute little yuki neko your up" Kurama replied with a smile.

"Huh? Oh hey Kurama-kun I didn't know you would be here still" Koseki replied with a cute yawn as she'd looks at him.

"Yea I was surprise too but you didn't let me go when I found you sleeping in a tree when it started to rain" Kurama pointed out with soft giggle.

"I see sorry about that when I smell rain in the air it makes me sleepy" Koseki replied with another cute yawn as she'd goes back to sleep.

*Koseki was fast asleep now*

"Well she's out like a light" Kurama pointed out to Yami and the other five lovers.

"Why does the smell of rain made her sleepy and then after one or two minutes she's out like a light?" Yami asked.

"Well no one knows not even her three brothers and twin sister knows why" Kurama pointed out to them.

("But it is funny and cute though") Yugi replied.

"Yep" both Yami Bakura and Bakura agreed.

"Yea it is" Marik and Yami Marik agreed also.

"Well I have to go" Kurama replied as he'd goes and gets Koseki a kiss on her forehead to say good bye.

As Kurama did that Yugi and both Bakura and Marik had to keep their dark half's calm as they watch Kurama kiss their Koseki on her forehead to say good bye to her.

"So your leaving" Yami did a slight hiss.

("Other me behave") Yugi sighed.

"He said he was" Bakura pointed out.

("He better") Yami Bakura hiss abit too.

"See yea Kurama and please don't come again" Marik said abit hissie too.

("Yea good bye to you; you damn kitsune") Yami Marik replied abit hissie as will.

"My my aren't you all in a bad mood today" Kurama replied with playful smile as he'd walks over to them.

"Hey look at the time" Yugi said as he'd took over his body now.

("Aibou!") Yami yelled.

"Yes yes look at the time" Bakura helped Yugi out.

("Not you too!") Yami Bakura growled abit.

Both Marik and his dark half just stayed calm as they just breathe in and out because this was so stupid to fight plus both Marik and Yami Marik had one or two or even more fantasy's that deal with Kurama and Koseki all together in bed. And plus with Kurama's demon side Youko Kurama yea they all knew about Kurama was a demon and his lover Hiei was too. How you say Koseki told them all about it before she'd even meet Yugi and and his friends.

Kurama just smiled and left as he was finally gone Koseki's three lovers plus with their dark half's that live inside of them go over to Koseki who was sleeping peacefully.

"I think we should all just leave Koneko alone for now" Yugi replied.

("Why you say that aibou?") Yami asked.

"I agreed with Yugi-kun" Bakura replied.

("I don't want to leave") Yami Bakura replied as he'd all cutely puff up his cheeks.

"I also agreed" Marik replied.

("Hm whatever") Yami Marik replied.

As Yugi and his friends left Koseki alone in Bakura's room to sleep unknown to them Koseki was holding no other then Kaiba Seto himself as she'd had Seto's face press against her chest all so very cute as Seto was sleeping peaceful with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi: Okay sensei is done with Bonus chapter one X3 <strong>

**Ryou Bakura: Sorry to you all but Yami still has her locked up in her room once more *bows head***

**Koseki: Sensei is banging and yelling -_-()**

**Yugi: We still need to know where my other me put the key**

**Me: *Locked up still* GET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I AM SO GOING TO SHIP YOUR SORRY ASS YAMI-CHAN! LET ME OUT!*Banging on the door and kicking it too***

**Yugi: Sensei please we are still trying to find the key**

**Yami: *Still laughing evilly***

**Seto: Please comment and review **

**Yami Marik: And remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Ryou&Yami Bakura: Until next time readers bye bye**


	5. Chapter 3

**Warning this story will have cutting in later on chapters if you don't like than please do not read those chapters you have been warn**

**Genre- Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt&Comfort/Mystery/Angst**

**Rated- M**

**Parings- Mixed plus mixed with my OC**

**Keys: ( ) it meaning talking to ones self or mind talking and so on okay**

**Note- My oc Koseki her eyes changes colors in what mood she is in.**

**Another note Yami and Yugi are still sharing a body and is Bakura with his dark half and Marik with his dark half too okay.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Last Time

"Koneko I want you" Seto replied as he went removed her blouse, bra and ripped fishnet shirt.

Koseki did the same as she removed his shirt as they both continued to make out with each other but then something happen Yami showed up.

"Hey what the hell are you doing to Koneko Kaiba!" Yami yelled as he ran over to them and then grab Koseki away from Seto as Yami covered her with his jacket that he took off so he can cover her with.

"What's the matter Yugi? Are jealous that I beat you to our beloved Koneko so I can have all to myself?" Seto replied as he looks at Yami with sly smile.

Koseki was to busy blushing as she can't believe what just happen between her and Seto as Yami on the another hand was pissed as he keeps her by his side.

And now the story continues

"No I am not jealous Kaiba!" Yami yelled as he just grabs Koneko and was about to leave the indoor rose garden.

Koseki was confuse about this but didn't want to say anything but she'd just followed after Yami but then she'd forgot her missing clothing.

"Wait" Koseki called out as she'd slipped her hand away from Yami's and goes back to go get her missing items.

After that Koseki went back to Yami and both of them left the rose garden as for Seto he'd just smiled and laughed softly to himself.

"I just can't believe that Kaiba! Going to have sex with you without me and aibou!" Yami said all abit mad.

("Other me come on just calm back") Yugi said.

"Yugi-kun it's okay I am sorry please don't blame Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she looks down on ground as they kept on walking.

("Other me you need to calm down you are scaring and worrying poor Koneko-chan") Yugi said with a soft sigh.

("Oh right! You are so right aibou thanks") Yami replied.

("Anytime other me") Yugi said with smile.

"I am so sorry Yugi-kun" Koseki replied with a sad face.

("Other me") Yugi said as he looks at Yami and Koseki.

*They stop walking*

"No Koneko it's okay I am the one that is sorry" Yami replied as he goes and hugs her.

"But Yugi-kun" Koseki began to say.

"No buts Koneko" Yami replied.

("Yep no buts") Yugi agreed with his dark half.

"Ok" Koseki replied.

As that was happen Koseki on the hand was putting back her clothes but it a bit a no go because Seto ripped one of her favorite fishnet shirt but her blouse that went with it was misses a few buttons no thanks to that baka Seto. So Yugi and Yami had to let Koseki borrow their school jacket and Koseki was happy to take it as she puts it on but only button a few buttons after that but to Koseki surprise Yami went and place his puzzle around her neck as that puzzled her as she looks up at him.

"Uh...umm Yugi-kun why did you give me your puzzle?" Koseki asked.

("I know why teehee") Yugi said with sly smile.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Koneko" Yami replied with a sly smile of his own.

BOOM!

And drops fall

As it rains and thunder

"I will aibou to you ok my love" Yami replied.

("Yes I am going to take very good care of our Koneko-chan") Yugi said.

"Oh okay Yugi-kun" Koseki replied with a sweet smile.

"Ah that is our cute Koneko" Yami replied as he goes and kiss her.

("...other me") Yugi said with a cute blush.

*Yami pulls away from Koseki first as he looks at her*

"Yugi-kun where are going to?" Koseki asked as she looks at him.

("I know where") Yugi replied as he smiles.

"Oh I have abit of busy to attend to; to our Kaiba" Yami replied with evil smile.

"Oh I see okay" Koseki replied as she didn't think nothing of it.

("Hmm I wonder what will other me do to Kaiba-kun?") Yugi said.

"So Koneko before I go what are you going to do?" Yami asked.

"Oh I am going to go talk to Ryou-kun" Koseki replied.

"I see but talk about what?" Yami asked.

"Oh he's going to help me with my shadow powers" Koseki replied with a sweet smile.

"Ah I see I see that's great" Yami replied.

("Yep that is cool") Yugi agreed with Yami.

After that both Koseki and Yugi and Yami left as Yami goes to Seto as Koseki and Yugi go over to where Bakura and his dark half was. As Koseki was walking to the place where Bakura told her where he was as Koseki was smiling as Yugi was smiling too as he was with her.

Living Room

"Hey Ryou-kun I am here!" Koseki called out to him as she holds the puzzled close to herself as she goes and sats down on the couch.

("Hmm I wonder") Yugi said.

*Ryou Bakura steps out from the shadows of the living room*

("Oh there he is") Yugi said.

"Hai I am here Koneko" Bakura replied with a smile.

("Hey! Why is our Koneko wearing that shrimp's jacket? Wait a minute she is even wearing the puzzle? Okay what the fuck is going on here?") Yami Bakura said.

"Is there something wrong Ryou-kun?" Koseki asked as she holds the puzzle more.

("I am loving this") Yugi said as he smiles.

("So that is how it's going be hmm? Let that bastard Pharaoh and his High Priest have fun without me with our Koneko") Yami Bakura said all a bit mad and angry.

("Sorry other Bakura-kun but Koneko-chan is mine right now") Yugi said with smile as he hugs Koseki spiritually or something like that.

"If you don't mind me asking Koneko-chan but why do you have Yugi-kun's puzzle and wearing his jacket?" Bakura asked.

"Oh Yugi-kun told me take care of it for him because he has abit of busy to attend to with Seto-kun" Koseki answered.

"Oh I see okay and his jacket?" Bakura asked.

("Yea and the jacket?") Yami Bakura said as he looks at her and his light half.

("So very pushy aren't you") Yugi said with a sigh.

"Oh...will...you see...that is..." Koseki began to all blushing cutely.

("Hmm well she is blushing big time") Yami Bakura said with a smile.

("We can't help if my other me is such a perv with Kaiba-kun too") Yugi said with another smile.

*The rain and thunder keeps on hitting*

"Uhh...umm oh let's not get to that okay Ryou-kun" Koseki replied as she looks away abit.

"Oh okay Koneko-chan" Bakura said with a smile.

("Damn it! I wanted to know!") Yami Bakura yelled all angry.

("Ha! Sucks to be you! Baka!") Yugi said with another smile.

As that happen Bakura goes and sits down next to Koseki on the couch as Koseki just smiles at him as Bakura and his dark half blush as for Yugi he was next to Koseki too as Yugi was holding her spiritually around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I am done with chapter 3<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? ^.^**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES alright**

**Well until next time bye bye**


	6. Chapter 4

**Warning this story will have cutting in later on chapters if you don't like than please do not read those chapters you have been warn**

**Genre- Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt&Comfort/Mystery/Angst**

**Rated- M**

**Parings- Mixed plus mixed with my OC**

**Keys: ( ) it meaning talking to ones self or mind talking and so on okay**

**Note- My oc Koseki her eyes changes colors in what mood she is in.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Last Time

*The rain and thunder keeps on hitting*

"Uhh...umm oh let's not get to that okay Ryou-kun" Koseki replied as she looks away abit.

"Oh okay Koneko-chan" Bakura said with a smile.

("Damn it! I wanted to know!") Yami Bakura yelled all angry.

("Ha! Sucks to be you! Baka!") Yugi said with another smile.

As that happen Bakura goes and sits down next to Koseki on the couch as Koseki just smiles at him as Bakura and his dark half blush as for Yugi he was next to Koseki too as Yugi was holding her spiritually around her waist.

And now the story continues

"So Koneko-chan what do you want to learn today about Shadow magic?" Bakura asked all sweetly.

"Hmm I don't know" Koseki replied.

("I know let's teach her how use Shadow magic to pleasure oneself or better yet let me do the pleasuring") Yami Bakura said as he smiles.

("You damn perv!") Yugi said as glares at Yami Bakura.

Suddenly Lighting hits and that made Koseki jumped up as she with no reason begins to have a flash back about something.

Koseki's flash back

It was dark storming night as it was raining and thundering outside as Koseki was wondering about in the house as her both her wrist been cut and bleeding as Koseki didn't care as she keeps on walking as she calling out one of her pets names.

"Fluffy where are you?" Koseki called out softly as she walks.

*Blood drops on the floor*

"Fluffy" Koseki called out softly again as she walks as she tries to found her pet wolf.

*Blood drops on the floor*

"Fluffy most be with my little brother Kai and Mok-chan too" Koseki replied as keeps on walking as blood keeps on dropping on the floor.

~Suddenly~

"Huh? What is that sound I am hearing?" Koseki said as she walks towards Seto's room.

*Blood drops on the floor*

As Koseki got there she open Seto's door slowly and quietly and when she did that she found something good.

"I shouldn't saw this but I can't take my eyes off" Koseki replied as she was watching Yugi/Yami and Seto having sex as Koseki couldn't help but blush.

Blood still drips on the floor.

"Suddenly I feel so light headed" Koseki replied all sleepy and light headed all mixed together as her mood eyes slowly closed.

As that happen without warning Koseki passes out and fell to floor kind of hard and with that, that got Yugi's and Seto's attention as they were surprise to see Koseki on floor and bleeding too.

Both Yugi and Seto got their robs and put them on as they got of the bed and raced over to Koseki as she was out cold and bleeding as Yami was the that picked her up.

"What the fuck happen to Koneko?" Yami asked all worried.

("Other me I am worried about her she's bleeding from her wrist") Yugi said all worried.

"I don't Yugi but need to treat them fast" Seto replied as he tells Yugi to go take her to the restroom.

A few minutes later

Seto and Yugi and Yami were done treating Koseki's wounds on both her wrist as Yami had her resting in his arms as Seto was next to them as Yugi was there too but spiritually. But then Koseki begans to wake up slowly as her eyes open to both Yami and Yugi, and Seto surprise her eye color was crimson and blue as they confuse as they looked at her.

"Huh? What's going on? Yugi-kun? Seto-kun?" Koseki replied in surprise as she blinks her eyes in surprise as she looks at them.

"It's alright Koneko" Yami replied as he holds her.

"Yea everything is fine Koneko" Seto said as he goes and touch her right cheek.

("Other me Koneko-chan looks scared about something") Yugi said in worried tone of voice.

"(I know aibou I can sense it too) Koneko do you know what to your wrists?" Yami asked as he slowly lifts up her both her wrist showed them to her.

Koseki looks at her wrists and got so scared and pulls them away from Yami's grasp both Yugi and Yami and Seto saw that and wonder as they looked at her.

"Will do you Koneko?" Seto asked.

"I...I don't know...I was in my room...and I had a my knife in my hand..." Koseki began to say.

"And?" both Yami/Yugi and Seto asked in unison.

"I don't know what happen next everything went black and then wake up here!" Koseki cried.

Yami/Yugi and Seto didn't know what to say to their Koneko as they went and held her close as Koseki just cried and was afraid.

End of Koseki's flash back

As Koneko blinks her eyes she looks over at Bakura who was looking abit worried about her as Koseki just smiles at him, Koseki was wondering why she was having a flash back about other thunder storm but she just shakes her head.

"So Koneko-chan what would like to learn today with shadow magic?" Bakura asked with smile.

("Oh I teach very good shadow magic") Yami Bakura replied with a sly smile.

("You damn perv!") Yugi yelled.

"Hmm will I want to learn who to make my favorite Duel Monsters come alive" Koseki replied with blush as it was so cute.

"Oh" Bakura said as he raise an eyebrow.

("Hmmm") Yami Bakura said as he looks at her.

("Koneko-chan") Yugi said.

Koseki plays with hem of her skirt all cutely.

"I don't know about this" Bakura replied with a sigh.

"Huh? Why? Is it to hard?" Koseki asked.

("Hmm it might be") Yugi said as he thinks.

("Hard? Ha!") Yami Bakura said with a laugh.

"Maybe but we might need Yugi-kun's help though" Bakura pointed out.

"Oh okay" Koseki replied as she looks at Bakura.

Koseki play with the puzzle abit as she wait for Bakura to talk some more as Yugi was happy about for some reason as from Yami Bakura will you know him.

"Okay will do it but I need Yugi-kun's help with this okay" Bakura replied.

"Ok! Yay!" Koseki cried out happily.

("DAMN IT ALL!") Yami Bakura yelled.

("Yes!") Yugi said all happily smiling.

Koseki goes and hugs and kiss Bakura to thank him for doing this for her as Bakura blush and hugged and kissed her back as that made Yami Bakura happy and Yugi abit mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I am done with chapter 4<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? ^.^**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES alright**

**Well until next time bye bye**


	7. Chapter 5

**Warning this story will have cutting in later on chapters if you don't like than please do not read those chapters you have been warn**

**Genre- Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt&Comfort/Mystery/Angst**

**Rated- M**

**Parings- Mixed plus mixed with my OC**

**Keys: ( ) it meaning talking to ones self or mind talking and so on okay**

**Note- My oc Koseki her eyes changes colors in what mood she is in.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Last Time

"Maybe but we might need Yugi-kun's help though" Bakura pointed out.

"Oh okay" Koseki replied as she looks at Bakura.

Koseki plays with the puzzle abit as she waits for Bakura to talk some more as Yugi was happy about for some reason as from Yami Bakura will you know him.

"Okay will do it but I need Yugi-kun's help with this okay" Bakura replied.

"Ok! Yay!" Koseki cried out happily.

("DAMN IT ALL!") Yami Bakura yelled.

("Yes!") Yugi said all happily smiling.

Koseki goes and hugs and kiss Bakura to thank him for doing this for her as Bakura blush and hugged and kissed her back as that made Yami Bakura happy and Yugi abit mad.

And now the story continues

Bakura took Koseki to go and sit down on the couch as Koseki looks at Bakura as she rest her head on his shoulder as he blushed as Yami Bakura smiled but Yuugi just sighs but then Koseki spoke up and said something that surprise both Bakura and Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

"Bakura-kun do you think I am will...will stupid?" Koseki asked.

("Huh? What? Oh Koneko-chan you are not") Yuugi replied.

("I am going to kill who ever told you that you were") Yami Bakura replied abit pissed.

"What? Oh Koneko you are not stupid" Bakura replied as he holds her more.

("Koneko-chan we will never think you are stupid we love you") Yuugi replied.

("Oh Koseki don't let everyone tell you that you are stupid") Yami Bakura replied.

"Will I think I am stupid" Koseki replied with sad tone as she clings onto Bakura all cutely.

"You are not stupid Koneko-chan okay" Bakura replied as he holds her more.

After that both Bakura and Koseki went to bed as Koseki kissed Bakura good night, Koseki left and went to her bedroom as she got there she went and change into her nightgown and hopped into her bed as she went to sleep as she still had the Puzzle resting around her neck. A few minutes has pass now as Koseki was sound asleep as she holds Puzzle more as Yuugi was there to but sleeping next to her in spirit form as they looked so cute together. Then Koseki's bedroom door open and here came Yami was he smiles at his and Yuugi's love as Yami goes over to bed and sits down.

("She looks so beautiful sleeping") Yami said inside his head.

Koseki moves abit in her as she goes and holds Puzzle more.

("Will let's see what going on in her mind") Yami said inside his head again.

As Yami goes and takes back the his Puzzle but very gently though then he removed his shoes and lays down besides her as he holds her close.

~Going inside Koseki's mind~

"Ah there you are aibou" Yami called out.

Yuugi wakes up slowly and then rubs his eyes.

"Huh? It's you other me" Yuugi replied as he smiles.

"Yep so where is our little Koneko?" Yami asked.

Yuugi looks down and see that Koseki wasn't with him.

"Hmm I guess she took off, her mind is very confusing and odd abit" Yuugi pointed put as he gets up.

"I can see" Yami replied.

Yami saw that Koseki's mind was very puzzlingly as there were so many doors that were open and close and sealed almost like his.

"Do you know where she might be aibou?" Yami asked.

"Hmm will she might be in that room with door slightly open" Yuugi pointed out.

As Yuugi points to the door near Yami's left side Yami turns around and see it.

"Okay then let's go aibou" Yami replied.

"Ok" Yuugi replied.

Both Yuugi and Yami walked over to the door that was slightly open as they got there they slowly opened it as they did that to their surprise they saw Koseki sleeping in some shadowy figures lap as it was pet her head all motherly like.

"What's going on other me? Why is Koneko-chan sleeping in that shadowy figures lap?" Yuugi asked abit confuse.

"I don't but I will found out" Yami replied.

Yami walks over to the shadowy figure as Yuugi follows after him.

"Who in Ra's name are you? And why are with our Koneko?" Yami asked.

The shadowy figure looks up at Yami and then at Yuugi and smiles.

"Oh you must be my daughters two lovers" the shadowy figure smiled.

Both Yami and Yuugi eyes blink in surprise.

"Could it be your Koneko-chan's okaa?" Yuugi replied with gasp abit.

"What? Her okaa?" Yami replied with abit of surprise.

The shadowy figure smiles as it removes it's cover or something like that as there stood now while still holding a still sleeping Koseki in her arms a woman with long raven hair that goes to her shoulders with blood red highlights and blue red eyes.

"Hai I am Koseki's okaa! Hello my name is Yuki" she said with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you Yuki-sama" Yuugi replied.

"Hai it is" Yami agreed with Yuugi.

"It is nice to meet you too, Yuugi! Yami!" Yuki replied with another smile.

"How did you know our names?" Yuugi asked.

"My daughters talks about you two a lot when she comes into this room to talk with me" Yuki explained to them.

"Really?" Yami replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Does Koneko-chan knows she is talking to you her okaa?" Yuugi asked.

"No she thinks she is talking to angel that knows me" Yuki replied with sad smile.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Her memories about me and her otou are still abit blocked like our faces and such" Yuki replied.

"I see" Yami replied.

"But it is okay she will soon remember our faces in time don't worry" Yuki replied.

"Yea we know" Yuugi smiled.

"Will I have to leave now" Yuki replied as she hands Koseki over to Yami.

Yami takes Koseki and holds her close.

"Where are you going Yuki-sama?" Yuugi asked.

"Back to her otou in other room in her mind don't worry you all will meet him soon" Yuki replied.

And with that Yuki disappear as she returns to another room with Koseki's otou was in, in Koseki's mind as Yami and Yuugi looked at each other.

"Come on aibou let us go rest or sleep in our soul room" Yami replied.

"Okay other me" Yuugi replied with a smile.

Yami made mind link to his soul room as his soul room appear as he walks to it as Yuugi follows as Yami carries Koseki over to his mind. Yuugi opens the door for Yami as goes in as they all enter soul bedroom as there was a bed waiting for them as Yami walks over to it as Yuugi follows after him, Yami placed Koseki down on the bed gently as she moans abit in her sleep. Yami and Yuugi both smile at that as they climb into with her as Yami takes Koseki's right side and Yuugi's takes her left side.

"Will good night aibou" Yami replied.

"Night other me" Yuugi replied back.

They closed their eyes and went to sleep as they moved close to Koseki so they can hold her in their sleep as they all looked cute together.

~Outside of Koseki's and Yami's/Yuugi's mind~

And so they slept as they wait to be awaken for the next day or something like as they sleep.

~Next day~

4:04pm

Another rainy and thunderstorm day

Inside the Kaiba Mansion on this yet again rainy and thunderstorm day was a boy name Kai and his best friend Mokuba as the two boys where looking for her.

"Koseki Onee-sama!" Kai yelled.

"Koseki!" Mokuba yelled out too.

Kai and Mokuba walking around the mansion trying to find her.

"I guess she's not here" Kai replied.

"Maybe Koseki is with Seto onii-sama?" Mokuba pointed out.

"Maybe" Kai replied as he thinks.

"Yeah Koseki might be with Seto onii-sama she always with him on rainy and thunderstorm days like this" Mokuba pointed out.

~Suddenly~

"Fluffy! Hey get back here!" Koseki yelled as she ran after her pet wolf.

Both Kai and Mokuba turn around and saw Koseki as they were happy to see her.

"Fluffy gave me back my collar!" Koseki yelled as she keeps running after him.

"Hey there she is" Kai called out.

"Koseki!" both Kai and Mokuba called out to her.

"Huh? Oh it's you two! Kai! Mokuba!" Koseki said with smile.

Kai and Mokuba walk over to Koseki as they were happy to find her.

"Wait just a second you two just hold it right there for a minute ok" Koseki replied.

Both Kai and Mokuba nod their heads to say okay as Koseki slowly but carefully grab Fluffy.

"Got'cha ya!" Koseki yelled as she goes and takes away her collar from her pet wolf Fluffy.

"Koseki we've been looking for you" Kai replied.

"Yeah" Mokuba agreed.

"I see okay so what's up?" Koseki asked.

"Oh we wanted to know if you like to play PS3 with us?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah sis" Kai replied.

"Will sure I like to join you guys and play on the PS3" Koseki replied.

"Okay cool" Mokuba replied.

"Hey sis why were you yelling at Fluffy?" Kai asked.

"Oh Fluffy just took my collar?" Koseki replied.

"Why did Fluffy take it?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know why he took it but I won't let anyone take it" Koseki replied as she goes and puts on her red rose collar.

As Koseki does that Seto come walking towards as Mokuba was the first to see him as Mokuba was now holding Koseki's hand.

"Hey there Seto onii-sama!" Mokuba calls out to him as he waves to Seto with right hand as left one was holding Koseki's.

Koseki didn't say a word as her head was down as she didn't look up to see Seto coming as Kai looks at hi big sister.

~Suddenly~

"Koneko!" Seto yelled as he walks up to her and grabs Koseki away from Mokuba as Koseki's hand slips away from Mokuba's.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Onii-sama what's the deal?" Mokuba asked too.

"We need to talk Koneko" Seto told her straight out as he takes her away from both Kai and Mokuba as Seto pulls her as she had to walk away from both Kai and Mokuba.

"Hey!" both Mokuba and Kai called out.

Koseki didn't like this one bit as she stops moving her feet or something like that.

"No!" Koseki yelled as she pulls her hand away from Seto's.

Kai and Mokuba and Koseki's pet wolf Fluffy go over to them as they were abit worry as Kai then see his sister holding her right wrist as that worried him.

"Seto-kun we don't need to talk just leave me alone please" Koseki replied.

"Hai we do Koneko" Seto pointed out as he looks at her.

But Koseki didn't listen to him as she goes and turns around and see both Kai and Mokuba as she goes and grabs their hands and begins to walk away from Seto as she leaves with Mokuba and Kai.

But Seto didn't like that as he goes and grabs her away from the them again as he pulls her away from both Kai and Mokuba as Fluffy Koseki pet just sat there and watch all happily smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I am done with chapter 5<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? ^.^**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES alright**

**Well until next time bye bye**


End file.
